Poor Little Jimmy
by Shroomie1
Summary: This is what happens, when... uhh.. I can't think of words... Just read! R
1. Shouldn't mess with Jim

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.  
  
It's a small spoof of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gene looking everywhere, but what he searched for couldn't be found. He was a little drunk, so what he was searching for was completely useless. "JIIIIIIMMMMMMM?" he said, drunkenly.  
  
Jim replied mockingly, "YEEEEESSSSS?"  
  
"I'm looking for my boot, to throw at the things laughing at me.. Where is one of my boots?"  
  
Jim, confused, regretably asked, "What things?"  
  
"You know! The things!"  
  
"What things?!"  
  
"You know! THE THINGS!!"  
  
"Be more specific!"  
  
"THE THINGS OF THE THINGS OF THE THINGAMAJIGS!!!" he banter, has turned into senseless gibberish.  
  
Jim looked at him coldly. "Gene have you been drinking?"  
  
"No!... Yes... Just a little."  
  
"Damnit Gene! The things aren't real!"  
  
"They are! Damnit! I can't find a boot! I'll just use your computer!" He grabbed Jim's computer, and threw it at a wall, where the supposed "things" were, smashing the computer into little pieces.  
  
Shaking, Jim grabbed Gene's Caster, and took aim.  
  
Melfina yelled, "NO!", and got behind Jim, grabbing his arms to stop him from firing.  
  
Panting, and gasping, wildly, Jim puts the gun down.  
  
"It wasn't loaded...", he grabbed a Caster shell, he didn't care what kind, and loaded it quickly, taking aim once again, "This is for my computer!!" he shot, but didn't hit Gene. He hit a big bunker, which was Gene's alcohol supply.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Gene's scream was heard miles away, and so was Jim's scream. What happened to make him scream?  
  
If the suspense is killing you, just review, and tell me if you wanna see what happened to poor little Jim. 


	2. Go Aisha!

Disclaimer: Don't own shit.  
  
Just to let you know, this takes place in the future, where Jim is 19, and Aisha is 26, I forgot to mention that last time. She makes an appearance in this one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jim screaming, and running down the hall, from the angry Gene.  
  
Jim ran into his room, closed the door and locked it. Jim sat against the door, with his eyes closed with relief that he got away from Gene. Gene was banging on the door, "Lemme in!" Jim of course, didn't answer.  
  
"Oh Jiiiimmmmm." said a familar voice, from inside the room.  
  
"Huh?" he opened his eyes, to see Aisha naked under his covers.  
  
"Aisha!"  
  
"Mm-hmm! I was waiting for you.." she said standing up with the sheet covering her, but you could still tell she was naked.  
  
"B-but Aisha, What're you doing?!"  
  
"Well.. I couldn't stop thinking about you.. I've always had a crush on you.."  
  
"Um, Aisha why're yu--" he was interupted, by Aisha sitting in his lap, and kissing him. Jim groaned, and tried to struggle, but Aisha's persuasion was proven enough.  
  
Soon Jim was kissing her also, and Aisha licking the roof of Jim's mouth began moving her hands up his shirt.  
  
Jim picked Aisha up, and moved her to the bed, where he took his shirt off, and laid on top of her kissing her once again.  
  
"Ooh, you've grown so much!" Aisha said in delight moving his hands across his chest.  
  
Jim smiled and continued to kiss her, while Aisha unbuttoned his pants.  
  
Gene still pounding on the door. A few minutes later Gene ceased on pounding on the door, as he heard very loud moaning from the room.  
  
"What the fuck..?" he said to himself.  
  
About 2 hours later, Jim and Aisha, were laying under the covers, while Jim was holding her. All of the sudden, Gene finally busted through the door.  
  
"All right, you little shit! Get ready for the beating of a lif--" he stopped seeing him and Aisha there.  
  
"W-what's going on here?!"  
  
"GENE!! LEAVE!!" Aisha screeched to him.  
  
Gene left wondering what went on (it's so obvious Gene! Jeez!!).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes! I know! It sucked! But you thought something bad happened to Jim! Ha! Proves what you know *Continues his rambling for several hours.*  
  
And yes I know it was short! But this is all I could think of at the time...  
  
So please no flame! 


	3. Poor Mel

Disclaimer: I don't own a fucking thing!  
  
'Poor Little Jimmy' is gonna be a small short series. Following, Poor Mel, Poor Gene, and Poor Suzuka. I like Aisha so I ain't gonna put a bad day for her. I'm gonna put them in the chapters of 'Poor Little Jimmy'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Melfina was walking along the street, happily, with groceries, and then some guys press her against the wall.  
  
"Hey, babe. Your money or your life."  
  
A nervous wreck she managed to get out, "P-p-p-please, I don't got any."  
  
"Oh, you don't? Gee, that's too bad. I guess, we'll have to--" smashes her groceries.  
  
"No! Quit!"  
  
"Shut up!" he continued to smash the groceries.  
  
The police came running, "Hey! It's the elusive 'Grocery Stompers'!"  
  
They ran, and the police followed.  
  
Melfina puzzled, "Grocery Stompers..? There's such a thing?!"  
  
When she returned, she left a cake out before, and she noticed it was gone.  
  
"Hey, guys, have you my cake?"  
  
Aisha with her mouth full, "Nope.. I haven't."  
  
Mel walked in, "Aisha! That was for desert!"  
  
"Well, you know you shouldn't have set it out! With such a proud, hungry, C'tarl-C'tarl in the house!"  
  
"But, Aisha! What will we have for desert?"  
  
"You're a smart girl! You'll think of something."  
  
Then Gene walked in, got behind her, hugged, and kissed her.  
  
"Geeeennneee.. I'm not in the mood... I'm having a bad day.."  
  
"It might make you feel better..."  
  
"No, Gene.."  
  
"Oh, com'on! Please? I'm hungry.. Hungry for cake! Can I have some..?"  
  
"Gene!! Aisha ate it all!"  
  
"I know! I wanted you to make another!"  
  
"Grrrrr... Gene!"  
  
Then Jim walked in.  
  
"Guys, I have bad news... Mel is gonna shut down soon.."  
  
Right when he said that Mel shut down.  
  
Gene picked her up, and started for the room.  
  
"Hey, Gene! Where ya goin'?!"  
  
"Well.. She's shut down! Might as well put her to use!"  
  
"But, Gene! I can reboot her! Then she'll be just fine!"  
  
"Aww.. But can you wait, until after I put her to some use?"  
  
"Eeewwwww..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, it's stupid. But I put it as her version of hell! She's so innocent though.. I feel bad doing this to her.. Wait.. She's a fictional character! Okay! I'm happy now! 


	4. So mean, to Gene That rhymes!

Disclaimer: I don't fucking OWN it!!!  
  
Well... I like giving Gene a hard time, no matter what. *Evil grin* He's just so easy! *Evil laughter*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gene was outside, on the outskirts on town, testing out a new type of caster shell.  
  
It was only a prototype, so it wasn't named.  
  
He drew his caster, and took aim. He squeezed the trigger, and a few seconds of a little twirling flashing light, from the barrel of the gun, and all of the sudden it backfired! Covered in a black dust, and smoking (literally), he collapsed.  
  
He woke up later in his bed. He looked around. He saw it was one of the female doctor's room. One of the doctors that worked on the new caster shell.  
  
He saw it was all pink, and his bed he was in was pink. He shuddered.  
  
He laid back down, the thought, "Dude! This doc must be some babe!" a few minutes later he hears a voice, "Oh, you're up." he looked at that direction quickly. He saw it was a ugly, wart-faced, unibrowed, fat, dirty, bitch! (I'm so mean!) He whimpered a little, "I'm fine.. I'm gonna be going now.." he stood up, and walked for the door. She grabbed him, and pushed him toward the bed. "You know.. I haven't had a man in a while..." Gene thought in his head "GEE! I WONDER WHY!!!!!"  
  
"Well.. I'm sorry, but I gotta go. I have to get back to my GIRLFRIEND."  
  
"No! Not yet!" Then people a few miles away wondered what that scream was.. Gene's scream.  
  
A few hours later, Gene returned home, shuddering.  
  
"Gene! Where have you been?!" Melfina exclaimed worriedly.  
  
"D-........ D-d-d-don't wanna talk about it..." he said shuddering.  
  
"Aww..."  
  
"What? No kiss?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry... But while you gone, I experimented... With Suzuka.. I liked it better than you.. So, I'm gonna be with her for now on!"  
  
Sazuka walked in, and hugged Mel, "Mel.. Ready for another session?"  
  
"Yes!" she said excitedly.  
  
Gene's jaw dropped, and he fell down. He stood up, and walked up the stairs to take a shower (BADLY!!!). Then he saw Jim, and Aisha, against a wall doing the dirty deed!  
  
"WHOA!" he fell backwards from the sight of it, and fall down the stairs.  
  
Later he woke up in a full body cast, badly injured. He looked up, and saw the evil monkey (THE MONKEY THAT PLAGUES ME!!), on the lamp above.  
  
"What the..?" he saw it unscrewing the bolts.  
  
"No! Good monkey! Don't do that!" all of the sudden the big lamp falls on him electrocuting him.  
  
The evil monkey laughed, and said, "Mess with the best, die like the rest!"  
  
Jim scoffed, "He didn't mess with you!"  
  
"Yes, he did! At the zoo! When I was caught, and sent to that prison, he threw peanuts at me, and asked 'If I wanted a peanut'."  
  
"That does sound like Gene.."  
  
Evil monkey laughed again, "So, mess with the best, die like the rest!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm so mean! 


End file.
